Orkedra
= This is fiction, I think... = Disclaimer: While mining I found a chest which contained several coded documents, I have managed to translate some of it, but it may not be 100% accurate. This is one of the documents. History The Orkedra are a race of beings that orginate from Sylarritoh, a frigid dimension, and for some unknown reason, left, and now wander the universe. They speak little of Sylarritoh, and what little is known is disputed. After leaving, they began to conquer other dimensions and planets, creating a respectable empire, until it collapsed from internal stife, and ever since then the Orkedra have lived in small nomadic bands. Appearance Orkedra have a similar body strucutre to humans, but they have skin as pale as snow, hair black as night, and bright green eyes. They tend to vary in height, normally between 2-2.5 meters tall. They always wear armor, except for religous festivals, where they wear short, white or black tunics instead. Metal masks are often worn, symbolizing rank and social status. Body hair is rare, as they have a magic resistance to cold, for Sylarritoh was said to be so cold that one could not survive without magical protection. Personality Orkedra's personilities vary widely, but common traits include; ambition, loyalty (as long as they can benefit from the relationship), and honesty. They only engage in relationships if they can benefit, and will leave if things get bad. Orkedra have a deep mistrust of other races and cultures, unless they prove themselves. Orkedra tend to have the nasty habit of befriending a paticular culture or nation, and then backstabbing to conquer and enslave the betrayed, however this has not happened in along time... Culture The Orkedra have a clear social pyramid, and it is possible for someone to rise and fall between the ranks. During ceremonies, masks are worn for identification, but masks are not worn normally. Oak Mask: Laborer Jungle Wood Mask: Hunter/gatherer Dark Oak Mask: Assassin/spy Birch Mask: Merchant/trader Iron Mask: Warrior Steel Mask: Elite Warrior Diamond Mask: General/''Pak Khan'' Gold Mask: Ruler/''Khan '' Prismarine Mask: Priest/shaman/healer Religon The majority of Orkedra believe in four gods(others are Athiest or another faith.), Lilith, Salta, Kurmas, and Julian. Julian and Kurmas form the G''óður Sjálfur*'', or Good Ones. Julian represents order, logic, and reason, while Kurmas stands for strengh, endurance, and invincability. Lilith and Salta are the False Hirðar**, or False Shepherds, with Lilith sanding for temptation, lies, greed, and sorrow, and Salta representing anger, violence, and war. Four times a year the Orkedra meet together to worship and celebrate the Good Ones. Their religon, Hedrathor, teaches them to obey the Good Ones, to avoid the False Shepherds, and to always work for the betterment of both themselves, and their race. Social Life Orkedra live in small nomadic bands, ruled by an elected chief who holds absolute power, but if they misuse it they can be overthrown by a special vote. Some Orkedrans are loners, roughing it out in the wilderness, or living among other folk. Besides the Khan, shaman, and war chief, all members in the tribe are treated equally. Warfare Orkedra normally fight on horse or in chariots, and their primary weapons were bows, spears, lances, swords, and the dreaded Thunderbird. ''Common tactics including feigning a retreat, and then turning around to crush the enemy in a devasting charge; or shooting arrows from horseback and moving away if someone gets close; or distracting the enemy with infantry, and then flanking with cavalry and chariots. They possessed a powerful artifact, which they called, "Kurmas's Banner," which would drain the powers of other races and tiers, allowing them an easy victory, however Kurmas's Banner was destroyed during a civil war, and without the banner the empire soon split up, creating the nomadic bands seen today. Trivia * Orkedra have no gender, they reproduce in a way similar to cows, chickens, etc. This makes a Rhybrid of an Orkedra impossible (Hedrathor forbids intermarriage, also), so only purebloods exist. * They are immune to magic powers involving free will and the mind, but are susceptible to natural hypnosis. * It is unknown how to get to Sylarritoh, the Orkedra are forbidden to discuss anything involving transport to Sylarritoh. * They do not eat apples, it is unknown why * They always lucid dream * The Orkedra hate the Nether and other hot dimensions * They managed to conquer the End, most of the Overworld, and others... * Unlike most races, when they die they don't respawn, instead they slowly reform into a indecipherible text *pronounced: ''go-veer svav-ul-veer **pronounced: fal-say here-are Doughnut 01 (talk) 23:36, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Category:Races Category:Major Races